The birds and the bees
by Layna Remi
Summary: this story is MariaGleeFan who so nicely asked me to write it for her. Frank gives Jamie the talk.


Hello Blue blood fans, I have had yet another request to write a story, this one is from MariaGleefan and I am delighted with the request, because not only she chose me to write it but also I find it fun to write younger Jamie stories. So here we are the Jamie story for MariaGleefan, I hope you like it! Love Layna.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Frank knew his kids were home as soon as he stepped in the door and it was the usual indication, Joe and Erin were making teasing Jamie. It was everyday that this happened, and like every other day he would intervene and bail his son out. This time the conversation caught his attention and he stopped himself because he knew that Jamie was a teenager now and though he had his mother's sweet sensitive side and a caring side of his own, he knew teenage boys too well.

"Come on guys drop it," He heard Jamie whine as they walked around the kitchen.

"You like Sammy admit it!" Erin taunted him in a playful tone.

"So what if I do, it's none of your business." Jamie said with annoyance.

"There was no denying it in that statement, Jamie you should ask her out!" Joe said half-serious but also in a way that came off as teasing.

"If I want to I will but again that is none of your business and I would love it if you didn't spread it to the rest of the family." Frank was proud about how calm Jamie handled the situation but then again he always did. After the last statement, he stepped in and interjected himself into the conversation.

"Not spread what to the rest of the family?" All three of them jumped at his sudden appearance, but then he watched as both Erin and Joe got their devilish grin.

"Well Jamie here was just telling us that he was going to wash the dishes after dinner for me and Erin tonight."

"That's very nice of you Jamie," Frank said, he watched Jamie start to object to the request but then Erin raised her eyebrow and shot him a knowing look and he sunk down.

"Yeah I guess," He mumbled.

"Well I have homework, and Erin you promised to help me with the diorama for this English paper," Joe said with a smug smile, she agreed and they both left leaving a sulking Jamie and Frank alone.

"So who is Sammy," Frank asked as he pulled out a glass from the cabinet.

"You heard?" Jamie asked slightly embarrassed.

"I'm your Dad, I hear all of it." He sat down at the kitchen nook and sipped his freshly poured water.

"It's nothing Dad honestly, she is a girl in my Spanish class and she sits three rows away so I doubt she even knows I exist." Jamie slid into a chair with his head down and arms crossed.

"Jamie how about you and I take a walk before dinner, your mom isn't going to be home for a little while and we have time." Jamie looked at his father with a pleading face, he knew what was going to happen because like him, Joe and Danny had received the walk and talk of the bird and the bees.

"I actually have a lot of homework to finish." His mind flooded with excuses but he could see his father was not giving in so with a sigh he pushed himself from the table grab his coat and walked out the door with him.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The chilly air nipped at his skin like tiny little needles as he pulled his coat on tighter. It had been a silent walk for a few minutes but Jamie thought that was because his father was thinking; this of course was making him nervous. He knew what "the birds and the bees" was, not only had he heard it around school but Joe and Danny had filled him in on the talk. It was everywhere really the three-letter word that parents cringed at when their kids asked about it or even when a new movie or song came out, sex was everywhere but for Jamie it was not part of his near plans. He was thirteen, he had too many other things to worry, and on top of that, he was not even dating. This was going to be an awkward situation for him.

Frank walked along side his son; he noted the way Jamie would occasionally look up at him waiting for the talk. This was a tough one for Frank, "the talk" was something that he had explained to Danny and Joe and now he had to give it to Jamie, his youngest. He knew that Jamie was more like his mother, he was caring and compassionate, always put people ahead of himself, and he was an all around smart kid.

"So Jamie, you like this girl?" Frank finally spoke catching Jamie slightly off guard.

"What… Oh Sammy, I mean maybe a little but it's nothing really, she doesn't know me." He kicked a pebble on the ground sending it skidding down the street.

"It's okay to have a crush Jamie, it's the way of life, I once had a crush on your mother my freshman year of college."

"Yeah, I know that Dad."

"Jamie, I know you know why we went for this walk and I want you to know I couldn't be any more proud of how you are as a young man. Frankly, I know that you are a smart person, you know what respect is and that you should always apply it to anyone and everyone you meet. You've got your mother's personality in you 99%, caring and always treating people right."

"I know dad and I know that I have to treat woman with that same respect."

"Right but also yourself, listen I know you know what Sex is Jamie, I also know that you aren't ready for it both in your mind and mine, but I know that someday it will happen…"

"Not for a while Dad, I'm only thirteen," Jamie protested.

"Let me finish, I know it is going to happen someday but even so I want have this talk with you because sex is a big thing Jamie and virginity is something that is a sacred thing to both male and female." Jamie blushed slightly, he knew that with his religion he should not sleep with a girl until he was married and sure he had the urges but he knew that he was not ready and that he wanted to find the right girl first.

"I know Dad," he replied sheepishly looking at his laces on his shoes.

"Jamie, I don't worry about you, not one bit, I know that you know right and wrong in fact I know your mother prides herself in being able to teach you kids that. I need you to know I am proud of that too but I was a teenager once too and I know that you may have the urge for sex and though I tell you that it is best to wait until you get married. I cannot say I did. I did however make sure I loved her first; I know it was not a mistake and I was careful. I know this is awkward for you that right now you feel uneasy because as I said before I was a teenager once too and when I was thirteen your Grandpa Henry pulled me aside and gave me this speech. I know it is a crush but if someday it turns into something more I want you to be safe. Know that there is no 100% when it comes to it to condoms or birth control but it is your best bet and you should always use it. I hope that you do wait Jamie, this will one day be a milestone in your life and someday you will have this talk with your son and I want you to be able to tell them that it meant something because you do not want this to be a mistake. I met your mother and I married her and I know that maybe you won't do the same but make sure that you are both ready."

Jamie nodded and stayed quiet for a minute as his father and him continue because his father could always read him like an open book so instead he had just nodded getting the message that he was thinking it through. Jamie knew that this was an important thing to discuss, in school they had talked about it in health class and at that time no one took it serious but Jamie felt a little better getting the whole "talk" out of the way. His father was a wise man, no doubt about it and Jamie looked up to him so when he would get of one of these life talks he had to take it to heart and know that his dad was correct and knew from experience that he knew what he was talking about it.

As they walked back, Frank slung his arm around Jamie, both looking at each other and smiled before Frank had finally spoke up.

"Do me a favor," Frank asked as they walked to the steps of the kitchen door.

"Sure Dad, what is it," Jamie asked staring at him.

"Tell Erin and Joe they are on dishes duty tonight." A wild grin spread across Jamie's face as he pushed the door quickly greeting his mother and then running up the stairs.

"Wow, where is he off to?" Mary asked with an amused voice.

"To go tell his siblings they can't boss him around."

"Is that what that walk was?" Mary asked kissing her husband and returning to peeling potatoes.

"Nope, it was 'the talk' this time."

"Already," Mary said in dismay.

"Yeah but he is the good one, we don't have to worry about him," Frank said wrapping his arms around her.

"I know but it means he is all grown up and he is my baby and I don't know if I can deal with that especially since his is into girls."

"We don't have to worry, he had good parents," Mary laughed and he kissed her husband on the cheek and went back to making dinner as her three kids came running down the stairs, He really was proud of all his kids and knew that he did not have to worry too much.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

MariaGleeFan, I hope you liked it and anyone else who read ~Love Layna~


End file.
